


Amy is Fine

by Superherokid



Category: Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sick! Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Amy is a stubborn sick person who refuses to say she is sick.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Amy Winston, Cassie Sandsmark/Amy Winston/Jinny Hex, Cassie sandsmark/Jinny Hex, Jinny Hex/Amy Winston | Amaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amy is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these three so hard and wanted a fic for them so tada!  
> This is based off a comic I made a while ago which I have on me tumblr (Awzominator.tumblr)   
> I am not doing to hit in life and what better way to deal with it by not dealing with it at all and instead write a shitty story about my current obsession :)))
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes  
> And ENJOY!!

Things were going great! Amy was having fun, going on adventures and seeing so much. She was experiencing so much while traveling with the Young Justice team. She developed friendships and even fell in love with two amazing girls who make her want to cry out in pure joy. She loves them and she loves the things they do. Of course, she still harbors the guilt of launching the team into far off worlds with no solid way back home. She feels guilt and she feels sorrow at the fact that she was banished from her own home.  


Despite all her lingering emotions, things are great and she is having fun. She should have known something was going to go wrong. So when she started sniffing more than lately, she brushed it off. When she coughed with frequency she covered it up and suppressed it. She was fine. She was having fun. She ignored the running nose, the sore throat, and the fuzzy feeling in her head. It was nothing.  


Until she was coughing roughly and left gasping for breathe as she leaned heavily against a nearby tree. She blinked away the dots and pressed her hand to her warm forehead. She grit her teeth pushing off the rough bark and picked up the logs she dropped.  


“I’m fine,” Amy mumbled to herself with the load of wood in her arms once again and trekked back to camp. The team was set up in a small clearing within a dense forest after their latest misadventure. She had been tasked with collecting wood for a fire. At first she was a little put off, but after that little incident she was glad no one was around to witness it. The team has enough on their plate, a minor cough was nothing to worry over. She was fine. Besides it will be gone in a day or two.  


‘Nothing to worry over,’ Amy thought repeatedly as she entered camp and dropped the wood by the make shift fire Superboy was arranging.  


“Thanks! The fire will be going in no time, but there are blankets in the back of the truck,” he said gesturing with his head as he lined a pit with rocks. Amy scrunched her brows together and tilted her head to the slide. Picking up on her silence, Superboy glanced up at her confused expression.  


“You’re shivering. Figured you were cold, so go warm up,” he gave a grin and waved her away, “I got it from here.”  


Amy gave a nod and discreetly glances at her hands to see a slight tremor. She painfully swallowed a cough and tucked her hands into fists to mask the shivering. She was fine. She probably was cold, despite the heat in her head. She snatched a blanket regardless and smiled at Keli who waved from inside the truck swaddled in her own blanket. Amy was quick to tucked herself against a rock around their camp but out of the range of most of the others. She gave a quiet sigh as no one’s attention was on her as she smothered sniffs and coughs into the blanket.  


Superboy was joined by Robin and Cassie around the fire, most likely discussing their next move. Jinny was busy fussing over her truck while keeping conversation with Keli through the window. She had no idea where Impulse had raced off to or when. She had a feeling it was a common thing and didn’t question it. She watched her friends as the night progressed and her nose ran with vigor. She was quick to wipe it away and cover any coughs or sneezes once her girlfriends made their way over.  


The three of them watched the fire and talked well into the night. Amy smiled and laughed along giving nothing away. She was fine and she was having fun. She leaned into Cassie’s side resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Jinny was doing the same on Cassie’s other side while they talked. Amy tried to follow along but their voices were soothing and her eyelids were getting heavier as her head thrummed with her heart. She let herself drift snuggling closer into her blanket and Cassie’s side. 

-

Amy was most defiantly not fine. She woke from a coughing fit which died down but only increased the pounding in her head. She drew in breathes from her mouth as her nose was completely blocked. She felt unbearably warm despite her shaking. She wanted to cry and curl up into a ball. She was not fine. She felt awful, but sat up and glanced around the camp. Everyone was asleep luckily and undisturbed by her fit.  


She let out a breathe and began to collect herself. She had no idea what she looked like, but could hazard a guess that it was pretty bad. She hobbled over to the truck and much to her dismay the pounding and dizziness made the task far harder than it should have been. Keli was passed out on the seat luckily as Amy began looked herself over in the side mirror.  


She may not have been fine, but she could handle this. She didn’t have to let anyone know and distract from the current problem at hand. She would be a hindrance and she could take care of herself. It was a little sickness. It was no problem. She was fine.  


Unlike yesterday it was much harder to conceal her sniffs and overall grossness. However, she passed the sniffs and cough off as allergies to something in the air. It was no problem really, she had assured everyone who let it be. Amy had to be extra cautious around Cassie, Jinny and unsurprisingly Robin who all seemed less assured by her claim. Which was fine because she was fine. The cold was something that would pass soon.  


Except it didn’t pass for another two days and only seemed to get worse. She was having a harder time covering it all up as it progressed. She tried to distance herself a bit more and stayed out of everyone’s radar. Her body gave a violent shiver that rocked her entire frame. She grit her teeth and wrapped her cape around herself pathetically. The thrumming in her head almost made her miss the approaching footsteps and her stomach clenched in dread. There was no way that shiver could have been missed.  


“Hey babe, are you feeling ok?” Cassie’s voice was soft and full of concern as she rested her hand against Amy’s arm. It felt cool against her burning skin and she relished in the relief it brought. Jinny had a furrow in her brow as she rested a hand on Amy’s back on her other side.  


“Oh! I’m fine! It’s just a small cold, nothing to worry about,”she said her voice thick. She grimaced inwardly at how bad it sounded to her own ears. She felt clammy and caged between her girlfriends’ worrying gazes and hands. Usually she would be embracing the touching and return it with earnest. However, her body was on fire and she felt ready to pass out while crying. She needed to hide away and recollect herself.  


“Are ya sure?” Jinny asked with a raised brow and voice filled with skepticism. Neither was buying her lame escuse. Amy smiled and nodded, knowing it probably looked off.  


“I’m fine really. Thank you for checking on me. I’ll go sit down if you want me to, but it’s really nothing to worry about,” she said waving them both off and stepping out of their reach. Despite her hazy gaze she didn’t miss their shared look.  


“Go rest and sleep then. Don’t do anything other than that,” Cassie said though it was clear she didn’t want to let the matter go. Jinny was flitting her gaze from Cassie to Amy her mouth tight.  


“Of course, focus on what you guys have to do. I’m sure this will pass by the morning,” Amy assured and quickly turned and fled. She made sure to walk tall and steady as she left feeling the worried gazes of her girlfriends on her back.  


Sleep was difficult to come by despite her effort. Despite her exhaustion and desperate need for rest it was a far fetched hope. Her head was stuffy and she couldn’t breathe through her nose. She was miserable and wanted all this to go away. She had given up on sleeping and just sat against the rock in a blanket burrito. It must have been a few hours since her encounter with Cassie and Jinny when Bart races into camp in a craze.  


“Everything good Bart?” Superboy called out to the blur who nearly collided with his chest.  


“Tim, Cassie and Jinny got ambushed by some of those bugs. They have tough armor and backup would be nice,” Bart rushed out as Superboy gave a sharp nod.  


“Alright let’s go,” Superboy said and Bart took off leaving nothing but wind and a blur of color in his wake. Keli began floating a second after Superboy followed in the direction Bart took off in.  


“Can I get a lift?” Amy asked Keli pushing aside her discomfort and swallowing another cough. Her heart was beating rapidly and her stomach was tight. There was no way she was sitting back while her girlfriends and friends were in danger. She could stand and fight. She wasn’t going to let a cough prevent her from helping.  


“Sure thing,”Keli grinned with a nod and soon they were trailing after Superboy.  


They were a distance away and the scene was pretty bad. There were a dozen bug like creatures surrounding the trio who looked to be struggling. Cassie seemed to be making a dent in the bug’s tough exterior with little difficulty, but Robin and Jinny were left on defense and waiting for chances at the underbellies. A red streak was on the outside picking off some of the advancing bugs lessening the three from getting too overwhelmed.  


Superboy was the first to drop down and take out a creature pouncing on Robin. The armor cracked and it was flung back into the crowd taking out two others.  


Keli dropped Amy off before heading toward Jinny’s side. The two working together in tandem and protecting each others weak spots. Amy let a breathe seeing Jinny less vulnerable. From there the fight went in their favor and the bugs’ overwhelming numbers became less oppressive. However, Amy was quick to tire out and was getting sloppy. Her breathing was heavier and swinging her sword was getting harder with each passing motion. After one too many close calls, she let out a pathetic noise at her state. She was more a hindrance than anything.  


She was shoved by a pincher and skidded across the ground a few feet away from her current opponent. Her body cried in pain and she couldn’t determine which way was up. Amy grit her teeth before squinting her eyes open taking in the blurry battle field. A looming dark smudge approached her at an alarming speed with an intent to maim. With far too much effort she climbed to her feet swaying dangerously and prepared her sword. If she timed it right she could take it out in one move and be done with this. Her grip was shaky and the sword was impossible heavy, but she waited as the creature approached. It’s clicking and jaws became her focus and her head thrummed in time with it. It leaped at her with a screech and she moved. It was sluggish and she stumbled with her sword too low. A panic swelled in her chest as the bug came down on her. In a fit of pure fear she was able to bring the sword up at the last second, sinking into the soft underbelly of the bug. It let out an ear piercing screech as she dragged the sword down and out splattering the gooey insides across the ground. Amy stumbled back as the back wriggled and thrashed in pain and anger. Her vision was spotty and her breathing far too labored for a simple action. She couldn’t hear anything but the rushing her head. Her body was shaking and hot. It was too hot.  


Amy was aware of nothing on the battle field as her vision clouded. Her sword slipped out her hand as her legs collapsed under her body. She wasn’t aware of falling and she wasn’t aware of the voices calling out her name. She blinked her eyes and she was staring at the blue sky. Her brows furrowed in concentration blinking away the blurriness. The sky wasn’t blue on this planet.  


“Amy?”  


The voice was muffled in her ears and it was laborious to focus on. She heard it and searched for it as it came again. Something cool brushed against her face bringing her a little bit out of her daze. Two worried gazes peered down at her as she lay in the arms of Cassie who’s hand was resting on her cheek. She gave a weak smile at the sight of her girlfriends. Whether it was an attempt to smooth their concerns or because she just loved them so much she couldn’t tell. She was to busy trying to focus on breathing and staying awake.  


“Amy, hey are you with us?” Cassie asked her voice wavering slightly. She ran her thumb across the bridge of her cheek relief and comfort flooding Amy’s body at the sensation.  


“Hmm...maybe be...little...sick,” Amy mumbled aggravating her soar throat. Judging her girlfriends expressions, it must have been hard to understand or just overall concerning. With no warning Amy’s world spun and her head was filled with a dizzying sensation as arms snaked under her legs and around her back. Cassie lifted her off the ground and into her arms as she stood. Jinny flitted nervously to Amy’s head and Cassie’s side. Amy felt a cool but shaky hand rest against her forehead and she sighed in the comfort it brought.  


“A little? Yer hotter than the six shade of hell!” Jinny’s voice exclaimed as she hand ran across Amy’s forehead swiping away slick bangs. Amy gave a smirk at the expression, but didn’t comment as it required energy she didn’t have. Her eyelids were getting heavy and the pounding in her head wasn’t letting up.  


“No worries, we’ll get you better in no time,” Cassie assured as Amy let her eyes fall closed loosing the battle to keep them open. She let out a breathe in response and to confirm she heard. She felt a peck of lips on her forehead before her head went into another dizzy spell. She groaned slightly at the motion of weightlessness and swooping before falling into unconsciousness. 

-

Amy wasn’t sure how long she was out for. Her memory was foggy on what had happened. She focuses on remembering anything. She remembers the days events, remembers Cassie and Jinny asking if she was ok, she remembers sitting against the rock and having trouble falling asleep. But she was waking up now, so was she able to fall asleep after all? Bart had come into the camp at some point and she remembers flying and worry. The fight! She was fighting and then falling and Cassie and Jinny looks of worry and fear.  


Amy groaned after recalling the events. How could she have done that to them. She felt awful and not just because her body was roasting and overall disgusting. It wasn’t fair to them to make them worry because she couldn’t handle herself or some stupid sickness.  


“Hey, you awake?” Jinny’s voice was soft and concerned and pulled Amy from her thoughts. She felt a cool cloth being gently placed on her forehead and a hand brush against her cheek. Her eyes were hard to pry open, but she was glad to take in the sight of her girlfriend leaning over her.  


“Mmh, hi,” she mumbled out with a smile. Jinny gave a small smile of her own but still looked frazzled.  


“You had us scared Half ta death Ames,” Jinny said her browns furrowed and a small frown. Jinny had yet to remove her hand and Amy tucked it into her own. She gave it a quick kiss and rubbed it reassuringly.  


“Sorry, but I’m fine,” Amy said hoping to reassure her girlfriend. She didn’t want to worry her over this.  


“Like hell you are!” Jinny exclaimed looking more upset and angry as she looked over Amy. “We’re here for you Amy. You could have gotten hurt during that fight! You could have-“  


Jinny cut herself off abruptly before taking a shaky breathe. Her grip tightened in Amy’s hold as she closed her eyes. Amy frowned and sat up a blanket pooling onto her legs. Jinny looked up at her with a hard stare.  


“Getting sick isn’t a joke. We were worried about you and put yerself in danger. It could have been far worse than what happened,” Jinny said her voice hard and her face stern. Amy glanced away guilt pooling in her stomach. A familiar and heavy weight returning with a swelling feeling.  


“I’m sorry Jinny. I didn’t think it was- I thought I was fine,” Amy replied returning her gaze to Jinny’s hardened one. With a swift motion Jinny bumped her head against Amy’s rather sweaty one.  


“Don’t do it again,”Jinny said in a whisper.  


Amy nodded her head against Jinny’s own and answered with her own,” I promise.”  


Like a ballon popping Jinny’s shoulders and frame deflated. Amy hadn’t noticed how tightly wound-up she was until that moment. They stayed resting together for a few more minutes until Cassie came around. She gave a relieved smile at the sight of Amy awake and sitting up. She gave Amy’s cheek a kiss as she sat with her girlfriends.  


“Glad to see you up finally. You had us so scared when you collapsed,” Cassie said as she wrapped another blanket around Amy’s shoulders.  


“Sorry, it was- I won’t do it again,” Amy sighed and leaned into the warmth the blanket provided.  


“Good. Even if you did we won’t let you,” Cassie smirked as she wrapped her arms around Amy and rested their heads together.  


“Damn straight,” Jinny grinned as she mimicked Cassie on Amy’s other side. Amy chuckled in their arms and felt her heart swell with affection.  


“I love you,” she said grabbing their arms through the heavy blanket around her shoulders.  


“And we love you,” Cassie said punctuated with a kiss to her forehead. Jinny hummed in agreement tightening her hold around Amy as though she would disappear if she let go. They sat there wrapped in each others arms as the sun sank casting a warm orange hue across them. It warmed Amy in a comforting way that they cared so much for her. And if Jinny and Cassie caught a cold after Amy recovered, well she could take care of them just as well as they did her.


End file.
